Guess You Can't Run From Everything
by UndeCideD94
Summary: what happens when Bella moves to forks to get away from her old life but is faced with reminders everywhere? from her classmates to the vampires walking in the sun and the 'other' shadowhunter kids in her school. can she move on and live her life or run?
1. Chapter 1

Keeping it in!

Bella P.O.V

Hmmmmm...I hope this place is better than the last. My last school was horrible. I had a math teacher who taught us our two times tables and some people in the class didn't even know how to do them, we're in year eleven for god's sake.

The same guy was also my science teacher, English teacher and geography teacher and apparently I was lucky some people only had one teacher, none of which were trained. Anyway that's part of the reason why I changed schools and suburbs. The other reason is that, well, let's just say things got tough and when things get tough I leave.

Anyway my name is Bella and I'm almost 18. I have chocolate brown eyes which I think is just plain boring, mahogany hair that goes half-way down my back and I am about 172cm tall. I have a nice tan and love being outdoors playing sports or surfing, but when it comes to walking on a flat surface I'm a clutz. I couldn't surf much when I was in my old school but now that I'm here things are a bit different. I go surfing as much as possible. I started surfing about seven years ago when my life took a tumbling. Anyway I don't really want to talk about that much. Oh we're at school great; I can check the place out. It doesn't look too bad from the outside; in fact it looks pretty good.

I get off the bus and make my way over to the office. The lady there was really nice and pointed me in the right direction to class. I thanked her and made my way there. I was out of uniform so naturally I got some unwanted attention. I was looking for my locker when I ran into a girl who looked about my age. Actually she ran into me.

"Sorry" she said "didn't see you there. I'm Isabelle you must be the new girl, our teacher told us about you. You're in my math class and most of my other classes as well."

By this time we were practically the only ones in the corridor, as the bell had gone. I looked around to try and figure out which direction my classroom was in. Isabelle saw me looking around and sighed, I turned to look at her curiously. Was she tired of me already?

"Didn't I just tell you that you're in my math class? C'mon follow me." She said and started to walk towards a class. So I followed her to the class, I'm not quite sure why but I felt as if I could trust her.

I thought that I was going to be late but, as I walked into the classroom I saw that it was mostly empty. I also felt the eyes of many people follow me in. I went to sit in a seat as fast as I could. There were a few empty seats in the back so I went towards them thinking I was going to sit by myself, since Isabelle had already sat down.

After I sat down I looked up and saw many curious faces looking back at me, so I smiled shyly at them. I looked back down and started to take my things out. As I set my books on my desk I heard a soft velvety voice ask if he could sit in the seat beside me. I just nodded my head too shy to say anything else.

After he sat down I realised that he was a really cute guy around my age, maybe a year older, actually, he was gorgeous. He had pale white skin, and bronze eyes so penetrating, they looked as if they knew exactly what you were thinking and feeling.

Seeing those eyes made me feel as if I was completely bare, so as usual, my defences went straight up. I saw shock temporarily show on his face as if he felt my defences go up, but it was gone so fast I might have imagined it. It suddenly occurred to me that I was staring and that he was staring back curiously. I thought it was rude to just stare so I introduced myself.

"Hi, my name is Bella".

"It's nice to meet you Bella" he said, very formally "my name is Edward".

Right at that moment the teacher walked in and called silence to the class which was a good thing because I didn't really have anything to say to Edward after the introductions. I turned to the front of the classroom and I saw three glares looking right back at me.

I swear if looks could kill then I would be dead. They came from three girls who were sitting at the front of the classroom. The girl sitting in the middle looked as if she was the leader. She had curly blonde hair that went up to her shoulder, if it was a bit longer and natural then it would have actually looked nice, but since it was a bit short and completely fake it didn't really suit.

The two girls on either side of her looked like her cronies, seriously the way they were dressed it looked as though they were trying to be like her but not outshine her in case they get de-croned or something. Anyway from the look she was giving me it looked as if she might have had a thing for Edward.

I turned to look at him and saw that his head was bent over his work, but it still couldn't hide the fact that he was smirking. I turned back to the front and started my own work.

After that first period I left the class and found Isabelle waiting for me. When she saw me she smiled and waved me over. "Hey how come you didn't sit with me in class?" She asked.

"There wasn't really any room so I just sat at the back. Anyway I didn't really think you would want to sit with me."

"Why wouldn't I want to sit with you? Anyway, it doesn't matter; everyone is talking about you and Edward. You know he has never sat with anyone ever. You were the first."

"That's not really saying anything since that was the only seat left in the room."

"Usually if there is only one seat in the room he moves it away from the person next to him. I think he likes you. C'mon we're going to be late for class and I want you to meet my brother and sort-of step-brother."

I didn't know what to say to that so I just stayed quiet and followed her there. As I walked into the gym I saw that the teacher was already there, but hadn't started teaching yet. I sat down just as the final bell rang and that was when the teacher turned around and addressed the class.

We were learning basic tennis, things that I already knew. I let my mind wander and saw Edward staring at me, again with those penetrating eyes so up went my defences once more. This time I was positive that I saw shock in his eyes. But I wasn't going to say anything. My eyebrows ceased up in thought.

"Ahem, Miss Swan would you like to tell us what would happen if you stepped on the line while you're serving?"

"Umm...well it's a fault, actually it's a foot fault and it could cost you a game, set or match depending on when it occurs, if you're serving and it's your second serve then your opponent gets a point." I said.

"That's correct. Hmmm. Pay attention please. Although you're new it doesn't give you the right to not listen in class."

This remark was followed by some sniggering from the back and I didn't even need to turn around to know who it was. It was coming from the three girls that glared at me in class.

Ok that was it. Enough acting all insecure and shy. Time to let the Shadowhunter in me out.

I turned to the back where all the sniggering was coming from and saw the three witches.

They were all looking at me and smirking at the teachers comment. I also saw that the small pixie next to Edward, which, Isabelle told me, was his adopted sister, was also smiling a huge smile. I looked over at her curiously and she caught my eye and, if it was possible, her smile grew larger. I looked over at Edward and he was smirking slightly too.

_Hmmm, something's up with that family._

For now I pushed this thought to the back of my mind and turned back to the girls. The teacher was purposefully not acknowledging the fact that they were annoying everyone. Favouritism. I hate it.

Well since _he_ isn't going to do anything then I will.

"Will you three cut out that horrific noise already? It sounds like an animal being tortured, and I am all against animal cruelty." I said quite angrily. It worked and they shut up, their laughter turning into a glare.

"Miss Swan" came the teacher's voice "apologise immediately. I do not approve of insulting other students."

I turned to the teacher plastering on a fake smile onto my face and said "I'm sorry coach, but see my late mother taught me a _very _important virtue when I was young and I don't think she would be very proud if I disobeyed her now. I promised her that I would never lie and you see apologising to those walking pile of beauty products would be _lying_ and I don't lie." I said in a sickly sweet voice, sick of this place already.

"_Miss Swan apologise this instance or see the principal._" He said in a voice filled with anger.

"You can't force me to do anything I don't want to do. But you know what, I will apologise to them. I made a mistake and I'm sorry" I said to the three hoes behind me in a fake regretful voice.

They gave me a look that said suck this, while the teacher looked satisfied and turned back to the class.

"See," I said in a matter-of-fact voice, causing everyone to look back at me and the teacher to sign with annoyance. "I called you three a 'walking pile of beauty products' what I meant was _a walking pile of UGLY products._"

That wiped the smirks off their faces.

"Principal's office. Now." He said.

"You know what, I don't think I will. You can try and make me go but hell no; I'm not going on my own will. But, I will leave your lesson. If you're teaching people who have an IQ the same number as their age give or take a few" I turned and pointedly looked at the hags from hell. "And by give I mean take, then this isn't a class for me. So have fun learning that you can't run in heals that high, without damaging your limbs. That means legs in this case, hoe bags." I said to the three bitches, as I walked out the door into the corridor.

As I reached the corridor I heard the click clack of heals behind me. Thinking that it was one of the hags from hell I hid round the corner. Thanks to my Shadowhunter reflexes, I was quick so they couldn't see me.

I could hear and feel them drawing closer.

As soon as they got close enough, I jumped out in front of them and ran smack bang into Alice Cullen.

And she was cold. Ice-cold, as well as rock solid.

_Vampire. _

Vampire was the first thing that popped into my head.

It all made sense, the cold skin and the statuesque way they looked.

I looked Alice over and saw a faraway look in her eyes. Like she was looking into the future. That's when I realised that that was exactly what she was doing, looking into the future.

When I first moved here I was told that this place a very common place for supernatural creatures, especially vampires since it was so secluded and cold.

I also knew that certain vampires have the ability to have certain powers and I had a knack for always guessing correctly what specific powers some vampires have, and I haven't been wrong yet.

But, I just never expected them to be so normal. I had seen vampires before but none of them were like the Cullen's. They always had red eyes, not yellow, nor could they leave during the day.

_Yes you have _said a voice from the back of my mind.

_The ones from 7 years ago walked out in the day._

_But even they had red eyes._ It said as an afterthought.

I looked back towards Alice and saw her still in looking into the future and put up the barriers that I had learnt keep out most vampire powers form affecting me, in case it was _my_ future she was looking into.

I leant how to do this after my parents' death.

The death they suffered from a vampire attack because they didn't know what I know how to do now, how to protect their minds.

Up went the guards and down came Alice from her vision. I don't trust vampires. Even normal ones like the Cullens.

She opened her mouth but before she could say anything I said:

"Hi, my name is Bella, I'm not sure we've met." And stuck out my hand to her.

"I'm Alice, Alice Cullen. It's nice to meet you." She said, taking my hand. In doing so I used my powers to erase her memory... for now anyway.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Bella I hope you like it here." She smiled and turned around back to class.

Although I don't trust vampires it still felt wrong for me to take her memories... I felt guilty and...Sad?


	2. Chapter 2

AN: okay so I had this idea about a twilight fanfic and thought I'd get an Idea of what you guys think. I have everything set up and ready to go I even wrote a prologue. So I was just wondering if you all think that I should write it or not. Let me know in a review plz?

Sorry this isn't a chapter, but here's the summary:

**It's been a hundred and fifty years since Edward left Bella in new moon and he is now getting married to a human girl, who looks a lot like Bella. What will she do? **

**Bella is one of the most powerful vampires alive and she has finally healed from Edward's departure. Sure it still hurts but she is better and living her life. She is also princess Volturi and happy. But, what happens when the Cullen's come over for Edward's wedding?**

**Will she be happy for him or hurt that he found someone else? And what secret is she keeping about her human life that she refuses to share with anyone but Rosalie? And how does Rose know her secret? **

**So many questions, not so many answers. Read to find out!**

Let me know what you think!


	3. What Just Happened?

**A/N:** I know that I haven't updated in ages. And I don't really have a reason except that fanfiction no longer worked on my laptop and that I didn't get much reviews. BUT, I did not give up on the story and have been making up for the lack of updates by writing heaps of chapters while waiting for fanfiction to let me back on.

Any ways enjoy the next chapter and please review!

_**Alice P.O.V**_

There was something up with the new girl. I don't know what it is, or even how I knew that there was something strange with her. All I knew was that she was different to all those other humans.

I mean, as I walked down the corridor towards the cafeteria I felt as if something more than introductions had gone down between me and Bella.

I wasn't going to go back to class, I had to think, and in order for me to think Edward couldn't be there.

Sitting next to Edward in class and trying to think is not possible.

He knows all your thoughts and it leaves not room for privacy.

So instead I went and took my usual seat in the cafeteria to think to myself.

I had this feeling about the girl... like she might know what we are... but that's not possible.

I tried to look into her future but it was blank. Like someone was trying to keep me from seeing anything. Her future was being blocked from me. I couldn't see anything and that was something that I didn't like. It had never happened before...and yet I had the feeling like it had happened.

Oh well, maybe Edward and Jasper will have more luck.

When the bell rang for lunch I thought that Edward would be the first one to rush through the door. He would be mad at me for not returning to class to tell him what had happened in the corridor and in rush to give us a theory about who this girl was after reading my thoughts.

So, I sat as patiently as I could at our table waiting for Edward and Jasper to come in. I knew that Emmett and Rosalie would be slower having had separate lessons from each other.

When the cafeteria door finally opened a few seconds after, I was expecting to see my husband and brother, but instead I saw the two boys who had transferred here two weeks prior to Bella. They were here with their sister so I was surprised to see that she wasn't with them.

She was hardly ever on her own, they were always together.

They were only here for a couple more days before they had to leave, and yet everyone knew who they were.

The dark haired boy, with the brooding expression on his face's name was Alec, I think, while the handsome blonde, who had within one week of school won the hearts of all the girls, and was known for his player ways, was Jace.

Within a week of school he was deemed the most popular student in school and yet he would keep mostly to himself and his adoptive family.

The entire family mostly kept to themselves so it was a surprise when they walked in without their sister, Isabelle.

Just then the doors to the cafeteria opened and my gorgeous husband walked in with my very constipated looking brother, Edward.

One look at his face almost had me on the floor laughing.

_What's wrong Edward? You look like you a stick stuck up you bum; one that refuses to come out. _I thought to him, trying not to fall out of my seat laughing.

He turned and scowled in my direction and his face took on a more relaxed yet determined expression.

As the two sat down on either side of me, the doors to the lunch room opened again, and this time in walked Isabelle, with no one other than, Bella.

And that was the moment that I realised that Bella's future wasn't the only one that I couldn't see. The other three new kids were just as difficult to see...maybe they were connected.

I turned to Edward to ask him to read their minds but he just shook his head.

"I can't" he said "I'm being blocked."

"What do you mean?" I asked and Jasper leaned in a little closer to listen.

"It's as if there is this brick wall around all their minds" he spoke through gritted teeth like he was trying to knock the wall down with his mind. Eventually he gave up and shook his head.

Leaning back in his seat he said "this morning in class I could read her thoughts, when I sat next to her. But then she looked up at me and something in her eyes changed...like she knew that I was reading her mind."

"What about the other three?" I asked him.

"I **could** hear them as well when they were here without her, but now, it looks like she's stopping me from reading their minds as well. Whoever, or whatever, she is, I think that she knows what we are...and now that I think about it I think that the other three do as well."

Me and Jasper just looked at him waiting for an explanation.

"When I **could** hear their thoughts, their mind were always controlled around me. I never thought much about it before but now it seems a little odd. Most of the humans here don't really control what they think about."

All three of us looked at each other and shared a knowing look. We knew that there was only one thing that we could do in a situation like this.

"We have to talk to Carlisle." I said just as Emmett and Rose walked in. They looked at us asking why we had to go to Carlisle. So, once they reached us we quickly yet quietly explained to them what we had found out about Bella and the others.

"But, I met Bella and she seems just like all those other humans...maybe even plainer. My point is that she is just as plain, boring and simple as all those other girls." Said Rosalie, and you didn't have to be a genius to know that she was jealous that Bella was getting more attention than she was.

"Awwwww, come on Rose, she's not that bad" said Emmett. But one look from Rose shut him up.

Just then the bell signalling the end of lunch rang and everyone began to make their way back to class.

As I got up I looked towards Bella and caught her looking at us all with a perplexed expression on her face. It was almost as if she was trying to place us...like she knew us from somewhere but didn't know where.

Once she caught my eye though, she frowned a little before realisation dawned on her face.

She looked at me for a little longer before looking at my family once and walked away with a look of realisation on her face.

**Bella P.O.V**

During lunch I found out that Isabelle and her brothers had been here for two weeks already and that they were to leave within the next few days.

However, before that, when we were walking to the cafeteria to eat I pulled her aside and asked her the one question which had been bugging me ever since I had arrived in this place.

I asked her if she was a Shadowhunter.

At first her eyes only displayed shock, but then slowly the shock developed into recognition.

She looked at me eyes full of excitement and joy and said that they had been looking for me all day. Well, not me in particular but the Shadowhunter who was to arrive soon. They just didn't know that this person was me.

I was guessing that they were expecting someone a little older perhaps or someone of the opposite sex...maybe even both. All I know for sure was that they were not expecting someone like me.

But little did they know what I could do.

As we started to walk towards the cafeteria again she began to tell me all about the place where I would be staying, the place I would be calling home for a while.

It was also the place in which they currently lived.

She told me that her family was informed of the arrival of a Shadowhunter in this area and that they had been making it homier for me since I would be staying there on my own after they left.

They were only here for the short while to help me settle then they were due back to New York, which was their home

Once I found out that her and her brothers were Shadowhunters as well I asked her the second question which had been bugging me all day.

I asked her what her family knew about Edward and his siblings and whether or not she knew that they were vampires.

She looked at me for while before saying that most Shadowhunters didn't know that they were vampires, most mistook them for humans.

"I'm impressed," she told me. "But, they're not to be worried about. Edward and his family are mostly harmless. We only have to watch out in case they lose control."

When she saw me looking at her curiously she continued, "They only drink animal blood. They go against their nature...you could say that they were the vegetarian bunch of vampires. That's why their eyes are butterscotch and not red."

After a small pause she said, "BUT, if you see them and their eyes are dark, or black, then its best if you steer clear of them as it means that they are hungry."

"So," I said slowly thinking, "I'm guessing that all the other things, like the holy instruments and the sun, don't affect them either?" I asked.

But before she had the chance to answer we saw Edward walking in front of us with one of his siblings and instead of saying anything she just nodded her head, while I put up a guard on our minds to stop him from stealing our thoughts.

When we reached the table, on which Alec and Jace, Isabelle's brothers sat, mu curiosity got the better of me and I pulled out a pen and paper and wrote a note to Isabelle to tell me everything she knew about our resident vampires.

She told me that all I really needed to know about them was what she told me outside and that we knew about the vampires, but they didn't know about us, and that it was best if it stayed that way.

Soon after she put the note away and old me that as soon as her family had things in order back in New York, it would be my job to watch them along with the werewolves who lived on the reservation.

Although I was taking everything in my mind was elsewhere.

I couldn't help but get the feeling that I knew them from somewhere. The vampires I mean.

So it was no surprise that I found myself staring at them when the bell rang.

Looking over I realised that there was an additional couple there whom I didn't recognise.

However looking closer I realised that I had seen the gorgeous blonde around the school and that the humongous bear like boy was in my AP English class.

I also realised that the blonde male was, in fact the other blonde, Rosalie's, 'twin', Jasper. While the giant was called Emmett.

Rosalie didn't like me much, I remembered. She was always looking down on me like she was superior and that I was just dirt on her shoe.

Jasper on the other hand always looked as if he was in pain. I realised that he actually was in pain, from the burning in his throat, caused by the smell of blood.

For the looks on his face I gathered that it was harder for him to resist than the others and this made him dangerous to himself and everyone around him, so in an effort to make him more comfortable ii put a shield around mine own and as many other peoples sent as I could.

As I did this I realised that I was helping him. That I was helping a vampire...but I pushed this thought away and put my actions down to wanting to protect the humans in the room.

Emmett on the other hand was a ginormous goof. He was always making jokes and people laugh. Most of the student body was afraid of him because of how big he was, but I found that he was so far my favourite in the family.

It dawned on me that I actually like hi, even though he was a vampire, and that scared me more than anything else these last eight years.

Looking at their table gave me the feeling that I recognised them from somewhere, even though they couldn't all look alike, something about them was ringing a bell in my head...like I had seen them all before, or a part of them before.

It was right there on the tip of my tongue and yet I couldn't quite remember what it was.

Just I had concluded that I was making things up, Alice caught my eye and I realised that they did all look similar. They even looked familiar.

Frowning I realised that they all had the same eyes...and that this wasn't the first time I had seen those butterscotch eyes before.

I had seen the same eyes when I was 9 years old.

I let my eyes scan the rest of her family, my eyes landing on Edward last, and sure enough they all had the same butterscotch colour.

My eyes wondered back to Alice one more time before I made my way over to biology with a look of realisation on my face.

I could tell that Alice at least had seen the look of realisation on my face, but I didn't know about the others.

Walking over to my biology classroom I remembered that fateful in which I had seen those very eyes.

They belonged to the man who had saved me from the red eyes...that man's name was Carlisle and he couldn't possibly have anything to do with this family...could he?

As I walked into the biology room, I realised that the only seat available was next to the one and only Edward...oh, joy.

As I made my way towards him a wind blew in from the door and ruffled my hair. From the corner of my eye, I saw Edward stiffen and lean away from me. That was when I realised that my blood guard was down.

S, in an attempt to help both myself and Edward out I put up the guard which would prevent him from smelling my blood.

For a moment I saw temporary relief in his eyes, then shock, as he caught my eye and I realised that he knew that I knew he was a vampire.

Pretending that nothing was wrong I made my way over to my seat and sat down.

As soon as the teacher started talking I was going to throw all caution to the wind and ask him the one question which had burned its way into my brain the moment I made the connection with the eyes.

Looking at Edward, I figured that I might as well ask him. And seeing as he already knew that I knew his secret I doubted that it would make much of a difference to my situation.

He could know that I knew what he was but he could never know what I am.

So, throwing all caution to the wind I opened my mouth and asked him:

"Do you happen to know a man named Carlisle with the same colour eyes as you?"

He just looked at me with shock for a while.

Then his face took on a contemplative expression, like he was thinking about how to, or whether to, answer my question.

From the shock on his face I was guessing that he thought I was going to ask him something else.

A little while later it seemed he decided to tell me because he turned to look at me and said:

"Carlisle? As in Carlisle Cullen, my adoptive father?"

And as soon as he said Cullen I knew that I had found the right man, and for the first time in a long time, I genuinely smiled at the prospect of seeing someone.

I thanked Edward and turned to the board showing that this conversation was over.

I looked towards the front and began to listen to the teacher with a smile still gracing my face.

**Thank you for reading and please take another few minutes to write a review or comment! It really means a lot.**

**Even if it is to just say that im a slw updater please write something down anyway.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Carlisle Cullen? Here?

So Carlisle was here and it seems he is a vampire.

Knowing that Edward and his siblings were in some way, even though it is the remotest of ways, related to the man who saved my life put me at temporary ease.

BUT, just because I trust Carlisle does not mean that I trust his children.

I mean, sure Alice was okay, even if she can be a little weird, Emmett was nice enough, and sometimes even Edward seemed fine; but Jasper and Rosalie...they were to be cautious around.

Jasper is too quiet for my taste and in the short while that I've been alive I have learnt that it's always the quiet ones you have to look out for. I did, however, trust him more than I trusted Rosalie.

Rosalie, well, she made it obvious if she didn't like you, and someone like her not liking me is not exactly something that I want. It means that she has noticed me and I'd rather go around unnoticed. So I was wary of her.

I knew that Edward was curious as to how I knew Carlisle, but since he didn't ask any more questions, I didn't elaborate. I presumed he thought that I knew him from a previous doctor's visit and I wasn't going to correct him. I was cautious as to whom I revealed my past to these days, especially after being hurt so many times before, and no matter how handsome he was my lips are sealed…even if he has those smouldering topaz eyes, with the perfectly messed up bronze hair I couldn't tell him about my past…WAIT! Wasn't his eyes butterscotch before? What was it Isabelle told me about their eyes changing colour…oh! He must be hungry…and that's when I realised that my guard was down and I put it back up. What was wrong with me today?

_Damn it Bella! Be more careful! _I scolded myself. I had to be more careful around this Cullen. I couldn't get lost in his dreamy eyes and ….STOP! okay don't look in his eyes.

Why was I acted like this? It was like I was being dazzled…that's it I was being dazzled by him, or at least that's what I told myself.

I didn't look at or acknowledge Edward Cullen for the rest of the lesson and no matter how many times I felt his eyes burning into the side of my head I never once looked towards him.

As soon as the bell rang however it wasn't me who ran out the door first it was him.

Who knows where he ran off to and really who cares…although I have to admit that I was a little curious as to where he ran off to, but I had more pressing matters to attend to, like where to find Carlisle without his family…except for maybe Esme she was always nice to me.

I realised that my best bet would be the hospital, but surely his family would already be headed there to inform him about me.

So instead of heading over to the hospital I went over towards my car, my gorgeous black convertible BMW, one of my favourite cars and got in, while the humungous crowd around it just watched with wide eyes and their mouths hanging open.

"You've got some spittle on your chin" I said to one of the boys, his name was Mike I think, as I drove past. He had a cute face with baby blue eyes. I remembered that he had gym, biology and English with me.

His cheeks turned red when he heard me and in my rear view mirror I saw him lift his hand up and wipe at his chin, while I quietly laughed in my car.

I decided to go home, change, have a quick shower, have something to eat and maybe go down to the reservation and check out the wolves…that or I might go and see Carlisle, depending on my mood.

When I got to where I would be staying I saw that the lightwoods and Jace were all outside with their bags.

_Looks like something's up. _I thought.

As soon as I was out of the car, the keys to the house were shoved into my hands along with all the phone numbers that I would need.

They told me that it was an emergency and that I was to stay here. They weren't coming back so I should call them if I have any trouble or any questions.

They told me to take care of myself and keep safe.

"Don't do anything Jace would do Bella." Isabelle said. "I may have known you for only a day but I know enough to know that you are SO like Jace that it isn't even funny, so take care and keep yourself alive."she finished giving me a huge hug. It was true me and Jace were similar.

"Yeah, Bells, don't do anything I wouldn't do." Said Alec.

"Awww, but that leaves me with nothing to do at all." I said in mock pain. He just laughed and gave me an even bigger hug than Isabelle.

"Yeah Bella, I agree with the others. Don't do anything that I wouldn't do." Jace said after giving me a hug and wink in his creepy way that works on nearly all the girls in school.

"I like Jace's advice the best. It's the best" then realising what I said I turned to Jace and said "Shut up!"

"Hey, I never said anything! You said it not me, besides it's just another thing that I'm good at. Just add it to the list." He replied with a smirk.

"Don't grow a head but, I think there is another thing you could add to that list" I said in a mock serious tone after hugging him "what?" he said in the exact same way. "Being an ass," I said and smacked him on the backside of his head.

Laughing he got in the car with the others and waved bye.

"STAY SAFE, Bells!" they basically screamed and then were gone.

"Looks like I'm all alone" I said as I walked into the house.

…..

After doing everything that needed to be done it was only 8pm so I decided to take a trip to the hospital to see Carlisle, my old friend.

I jumped in my car and made my way to the building itself. Once there I walked up to the receptionist and asked for a Dr. Carlisle Cullen.

She was a nice lady and gave me instructions on how to reach him. I thanked her and made my way towards his office with a smile on my face….the first genuine smile for seeing someone in years…since that fateful night 8 years ago…

EDWARD P.O.V

As soon as biology was over, I was out the door before the bell had even finished ringing, barely keeping to a human pace.

I had to talk to my siblings.

It seems as though Bella knew Carlisle. It could just be from a hospital visit or he could have treated her somewhere before, but it seemed like something more from the smile on her face when I said Cullen.

I know that he would never hurt Esme in anyway, but it looked as though it was a more than a friendly hospital visit between him and Bella.

I was the first one there and not long after Alice showed up with a look of fear on her face and Jasper just barely keeping her calm.

Before they got to me however, Rosalie and Emmett showed up with smiles on their faces. They quickly disappeared after one look at our faces.

Once all my siblings reached me I turned to Alice and asked : "What's wrong? I couldn't make any sense of your thoughts."

"She had a vision in class, just before the bell rang and she's been like this ever since" Jasper told me "I can't calm her."

"Alice", I said, "this is important, what's wrong?"

"Carlisle," she spoke in a scared voice "He-he just disappeared. I can't see him. I mean, I can, I can see him in the hospital, but I don't see him come home."

"Try to look further, maybe he is just late." I suggested. But Alice just shook her head.

"I've tried, he-he doesn't come home tonight and Esme she-she leaves the house after a call from Carlisle, but she doesn't come home as well."

After a minute it clicked, and I had made the connection.

"It's her, Bella, it must be!" After seeing the looks on their faces I asked, "well who else could it be? Listen, Alice can't see her future and I can't read her thoughts."

After a while Jasper said "now that I think about it I couldn't really feel her, if that makes any sense."

"Exactly, she is different, listen, she's my singer." I told everyone.

"But then how is she still alive?" Rosalie asked.

"He resisted, his Edward. He couldn't live with himself if he killed an innocent person." Alice piped up.

"But is she innocent?" Jasper asked

"You guys didn't let me finish." I said.

"You mean you killed her?" Emmett asked, for which everyone gave him a "WTF" look.

"When I was in biology a wind blew in from the door and blew her scent towards me and it was so delectable that for a second I was planning everyones death in my head, but then I caught her looking at me. There was a frown on her face and then for a second there was look of realisation in her eyes, before her scent disappeared completely. I think that she knows about us."

"So let me get this straight, you didn't kill her?" asked Emmett, who was ignored by everyone.

After a minute a look of realisation dawned on Jaspers face. "You're right," I said in answer to his thoughts. Eventually Rosalie cleared her throat, "not all of us can read minds." She said annoyed.

"Well, at lunch you know how there was more people than normal?" Jasper asked and everyone nodded. "Well, you would expect the scent of human blood to be more stronger than usual, and for a while it was. But then the scent got weaker by a reasonable yet mostly undetectable margin. You guys didn't realise it but because I find it harder to resist I did." He told everyone.

"That's not all" I said when we were almost at home and for the first time in my life I realised that I had stayed within the speed limit. "In biology she asked me about Carlisle, and when I mentioned Cullen she got this smile on her face. I thought it was happy at first, like she was glad to see him, but now… maybe I was wrong." I told them all.

We had finally reached home and told Esme everything that we had found out, and she decided to come with us to see Carlisle.

We all got into my Volvo and I drove us to the hospital. Once there we said a quick hello to the receptionist and headed over to Carlisle's office. He wasn't there though so we waited for him.

When he finally returned it was already 7:30pm.

He was surprised to see us here and knew that unless it was urgent not all of us would be here.

"What's wrong?" he asked getting straight to the point.

And so we started our story…

When we finished telling it, it was half past 8 and there was a knock at the door.

I tried to read their minds but couldn't hear anything and my eyes widened in surprise.

"It's her" I said to my family and their own faces morphed into the same expression as mine.

After a while she knocked again and Carlisle opened the door. He turned to us and warned us not to do anything rash.

When she stepped inside her face looked the same as ours had a minute ago.

"Well", she said "I wasn't expecting this."

BELLA P.O.V

I wasn't expecting his entire family to be here. It made things a little more difficult; so I chose to ignore them and just address Carlisle and Esme, who thankfully, seemed to recognise me.

"So, your wife seems to remember me Carlisle, but do you?" I asked him with a smile, and after a while his face graced a smile of his own.

"How could I not? How have you been Isabella my dear child?"

"I go by Bella now" I told him. "And things have been better. But they have been worse as well" I replied and hoped that no one noticed the tremble in my voice. But of course it was in vain. "Come we have a lot to talk about" Carlisle said in a worried voice.

"Actually" I said "I was hoping that it would be just you me and Esme."

"Of course, of course. Edward, why don't you all go home? Everything will be fine." He said with a look on his face which said 'do not argue.' They all left even if it was grudgingly.

"Now Bella, tell me what has happened since we last saw you."

"Humph" I sighed. "A lot has happened Carlisle and not all of it good."

"You can Trust us Bella you know you can." Said Esme in her motherly tone.

"I know Esme, that's why I'm here." I said "it's a long story…."

"We have time" they both said at exactly the same time.

Sitting down I sighed and began my story….

AN:: ok so I know that I haven't updated in ages but here is the next chapter enjoy!


End file.
